


Kisses on the Cheeks

by lalelulelo09



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: On their Q&A for Gugudan 2nd anniversary, Hana said one of the things stressed her the most is Kim Nayoung’s kisses on the cheeks.





	Kisses on the Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, and I was too stressed over works and we need more hanayoung

“So I read your Q&A, Unnie.”

Hana who just finished taking a bath and changed her cloth to pajamas, ready for sleep, stopped herself from jumping to her bed, when she heard Nayoung’s voice and sound of door closed. She turned and saw Nayoung standing there and pouted at her, and Hana wondered what she did wrong.

“What Q&A?” She asked.

“The Q&A for the 2nd anniversary,” Nayoung pouted even more and Hana wondered how she did that. “You said you stressed because of my kiss.”

“You kiss me all the time,” said Hana, and she meant it when she said ‘all the time’. “Of course it gave me stress.”

Aaaaaand the pout turned into sad face, and Hana panicked.

“I thought you like it, Unnie...” Nayoung was close to crying.

Hana rushed to her and patted the chubby cheeks, “Oh, God, Nayoung, please, don’t cry?”

She got snort as the answer. “I’m not a baby,” Nayoung said deadpanned. Her members always treat her as if she’s a baby.

“Well you look like one all the time,” Hana chuckled.

“I kiss you because I want to tell you how much I love you,” Nayoung sadly said, she looked down. “But you said it’s stressing you...”

“No no,” Hana quickly said as she cupped Nayoung’s face. She doesn’t like seeing Nayoung sad. “I don’t hate it, okay, Nayoung-ah? Please don’t be sad? I’m sorry-”

Nayoung beamed, her eyes sparkled as she looked at Hana again. “So you don’t hate it? I’m allowed to kiss you?”

Hana sighed. “Yeah, okay, do whatever you want, kiss or anything,” She knew she would regretted this later. “Why are you such a baby?”

“I’m your baby,” said Nayoung with wide grin and suddenly her hands wrapped around Hana’s waist and she pulled her closer, surprising the older girl. “I’m your baby, right, Unnie?”

The leader struggled to stand as Nayoung hugged and snuggled to her. Just like usual.

“Fine, fine, you are my baby. Please let go off me now.”

Nayoung ignored it. “And you like my kisses too, right?”

“Yes, I like you kisses, can you release me now??”

Still with her hands on Hana’s waist, Nayoung lifted the older girl and both of them jumped on Hana’s bed.

“Oof!”

“So you like my kisses, right?” Nayoung went on top of Hana and attacked the older with kisses on her cheeks, again again and again. Too much. “You won’t complain about my kisses again, right, Unnie?”

Hana groaned at the kisses. “Fine, I won’t! Stop it, yah Kim Nayoung!”

Nayoung laughed but didn’t stop kissing Hana, seemed enjoying their current position.

The door opened and they saw Soyee and Haebin came into the room.

“What are you doing to Bora Unnie?” Haebin asked, amused at the sight, but not really surprised.

“Making sure Hana Unnie loves my kisses,” Nayoung chirped, and continued kissing Hana, still ignoring Hana’s protest.

Soyee stared at them, uninterested. “This is why she said you stressed her the most.”

“Hey! Hana Unnie said she loves my kisses!” And Nayoung continued kissing Hana.

Soyee just shrugged her shoulder. “And this is also why Hana Unnie loves sleeping next to me and not you, because I didn’t kiss her.”

“Unnie! You like my kisses, right?!” Nayoung back with her pout. And another kiss, and another kisses.

Haebin chuckled as she watched their leader suffered under Nayoung’s way of showing her love. “Let’s get out of here, Sojin-ah. Let them enjoy their sweet time,” she grinned to Soyee, and earned another groan from Hana.

“Agreed. Good luck, Hana Unnie,” Soyee said, ignoring Hana’s “Yah!”. She walked to the door with Haebin. “We came here only to get our purse. The kids and we are going out for some late night snacks. Bye, Unnies.”

“Wait! Help me!” Hana tried to escape from Nayoung but failed nonetheless as the tall baby just laughed and tightened her hug. The kisses didn't stop. 

“I love you and I won’t stop reminding you that with my kiss, Unnie.”

“Someone help me!”

.

.

-fin-

.

.

A/N

Link for Hana’s Q&A: <https://twitter.com/jhraeun/status/1011998436110020610?s=19> hehehe thank you jhraeun-nim!

 


End file.
